Biografia de Ron Imparable
by neoterrybogard
Summary: Una comica biografia de nuestro amigo cuyo mejor amigo es un ratopin rasurado


Bueno aqui una pequeña biografia traducida por mi de la pagina de y añadi algunas cosas de mi propia imaginacion

espero les agrade

* * *

Nombre: Ronald Imparable

Estado civil soltero (todavía) pero con novia (lo siento chicas ron esta apartado)

Genero: Hombre

Comida favorita: Naco, Nachos, Tacos, Chiminito, burrito

Programas favoritos de televisión: Todos son increíbles

Color favorito: Rojo

Frases favoritas: Buya, Ultra

Restaurante Favorito: Buen Nacho

Deporte Favorito: Las luchas

Tienda Favorita: La compra inteligente

Gustos generales: la comida, chicas, ratopines rasurados, juegos de video, la televisión, cocinar, marinarme

Me desagrada: Monos, arañas campamentos en general (especialmente el campamento infestipolis, Villanos, escuela (en especial clase de matemáticas)

Mejor amiga: Kim Possible

Archienemigos: Lord mano de mono (buya al fin tengo mi propio Némesis), gill (hombre este tipo si esta loco)

Te has preguntado alguna vez si estas obsesionado con Ron

Algunas personas son fans, pero otras realmente están obsesionadas con Imparable, si tu eres una de esas personas lo descubrirás si almenos has hecho o pensado en hacer más de la mitad de las situaciones que te presento a continuación:

Te la pasas diciendo "Buya" apenas algo importante te pasa o cuando estas realmente emocionado

Siempre te vistes con pantalones estilo cargo con bolsas grandes con el tamaño suficiente para darle hogar a una pequeña rata sin pelo

Te le has quedando viendo a tu mascota peluda muy raro con una rasuradora eléctrica en las manos

Quisieras de mascota un ratopin rasurado o simplemente llamas a tu mascota rufus

Has creado y comido alguna vez un Naco.

Cuando no entiendes algo no pides que te lo expliquen simplemente dices "supongamos que no entiendo de lo que están hablando"

Más de una vez te has dibujado tres pecas debajo de tus mejillas.

No soportas a los orientales y mucho menos a esas cosas del honor

Te compras toda la mercancía de Ron que te encuentras

Te la pasas coleccionando toda foto que te encuentras en Internet de ron como hobby

Usted ha generado su propio miedo de los monos por la simple razón de que el alma de Ron no los desea ni un poco. Sin embargo, te parecen aceptables las mujeres que usan vestidos verdes

Aunque antes tuvieras ropa de marca ahora ya compras tu guarda ropa en un mercado barato e incluso a tu ropa de marca le quitaste las etiquetas

Has intentado ser el perro loco de tu escuela incluso si tu escuela no tiene nada que ver con los perros

Sin importar cuanto te odie después tu familia has intentado convertirte en judío

Has dejado de utilizar cinturones alegando que te quitan libertad y tu propia rondad, incluso a causa de esto ya se te han caído los pantalones algunas veces

Últimamente le has dicho a tu novia lo hermosa que se vería si se pintara el pelo de rojo.

Te has propuesto mejorar tus habilidades culinarias (aunque solo sepas preparar huevos con alguna otra cosa)

Te haz vuelto un adicto a los videojuegos y a la televisión

Has revuelto convenciones de caricaturas variadas buscando una copia del sable lotus y como no lo has encontrado has hecho tu propia replica aunque sea solo de cartón.

Frases celebres de Ron

1. Ser paranoico la mayoría del tiempo quiere decir que te llevaras menos sustos en tu vida

2. Si un mono parece inofensivo no quiere decir que no lo sea

3.- La ironía es mala

4. La comida de la cafetería es cara

5. Aquel que controla el control remoto controla el futuro

6. No sigo las tendencias las impongo

7. No hay razón para trabajar si puedes hacer que alguien mas lo haga por ti

8. Cada gota de soda cuanta cuando estas lejos de un lugar para recargar gratis.

9. Los labiales (lápices de labios) no siempre son lo que aparentan ser.

10. Siempre guíate por las reglas no escritas.

11. Todo el mundo se enferma alguna vez menos yo.

12. No puedes comprar amigos solo rentarlos

13.- Jamás ser normal

14.- Ve la cara seria

15.- No hay nada que decidir creo que es hora de decir buenas noches el buen nacho

16.- puedes quitarle la maldad al lago pero nunca puedes quitarle el lago a la maldad

17.- Buuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neoterrybogard


End file.
